<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Half Man's Folly by cloudchaser2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703423">The Half Man's Folly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudchaser2000/pseuds/cloudchaser2000'>cloudchaser2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prophecy of the Water God [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metalocalypse (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Galaktikon II/Army of the Doomstar-verse, Gen, Illustrations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudchaser2000/pseuds/cloudchaser2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'ℑ 𝔡𝔬𝔫’𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔫𝔨 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔨𝔫𝔬𝔴 𝔴𝔥𝔬 ℑ 𝔞𝔪<br/>𝔟𝔲𝔱 ℑ 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔞 𝔱𝔞𝔩𝔢 𝔱𝔬 𝔱𝔢𝔩𝔩<br/>𝔟𝔬𝔯𝔫 𝔣𝔯𝔬𝔪 𝔞 𝔴𝔦𝔠𝔨𝔢𝔡 𝔰𝔭𝔢𝔩𝔩'</p><p>Narrated by Ishnifus, we delve into the Church's archives to listen to the tale of how the Half Man came to be. </p><p>(An illustrated short story, based off of Galaktikon II's 'Nightmare' and various hints left from canon).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prophecy of the Water God [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Book Cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mesopotamia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(References made to Gudin's 'Le naufrage' &amp; Stuck's 'Lucifer' paintings).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Lowering Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mephistopheles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ending Intertitle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>